


【铁虫】Forbidden Lover (ABO) (9)

by Starker11



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starker11/pseuds/Starker11





	【铁虫】Forbidden Lover (ABO) (9)

“你这么急着从巴黎赶回来是有什么事吗？”Happy随口问道，他注意到Tony脸上的倦容，不明白Boss为什么一结束那个和平会议便匆匆连夜飞回纽约，据他所知明天Tony并没有工作上的安排。  
最近Boss经常不时会露出心事重重的样子，比如现在。  
当然对Happy来说这不是什么新鲜事，肩负国家与世界和平重任的超级英雄总有着许多不可言说的苦恼。  
……  
Tony用沉默回应了他，Happy知趣地闭上嘴不再说话。

第二天，早上6点，“滴滴滴~~~~”闹钟铃声准时响起。  
Peter顶着一头蓬乱的卷发从床上坐起。  
他昨晚并没有睡好，最近他经常会做些乱七八糟的梦，惊醒后便难以入眠。  
看了眼日历上圈出的日子，应该就是今天了……  
翻出抽屉里的体温计给自己做了次测量，结果显示37.5度，比平常体温略有上升，摸摸自己的颈后，腺体隐约有些发痒。  
“好吧，希望我做的准备足够了。”Peter在洗手间对着镜子一边刷牙一边想着。  
“May，今天我要去Mr. Stark那里参加训练，你能帮我向学校请假吗？”他大声地向隔壁房间里的May说道。  
“OK，我知道了，注意安全！”May回应道。  
自从那天他拒绝了Tony的邀请，从总部回到家，发现蜘蛛战衣被送了回来。一时激动穿上后被May婶看到，这个世界上他唯一的亲人终于知道了他是蜘蛛侠的事。  
Peter花了好大力气才说服了几乎抓狂的May婶接受了他的新身份。  
并再三向她强调自己并没有加入复仇者联盟，而且一定会保证自己的安全，避免陷入危险。  
只是他还没有把自己分化成Omega和那天晚上的事告诉任何人，包括May。  
为了方便日常行动，他不得已谎称自己在Tony那里参加训练。  
并不是实战，只是日常训练，他强调着。  
背上背包，向May道别。  
离开家后他躲进旁边的小巷里迅速脱掉了外面的衣服塞进背包，露出里面早已穿着的战衣。  
戴上头套背上包。射出蛛丝飞速地向远处荡去。  
很快，他来到一座远离市区荒无人烟的废弃工厂。  
翻过围墙，穿过残破不堪的房间与走廊，深处有一间小小的医疗室。  
Peter进去后锁上门，在一张落满灰尘的病床上铺上事先准备好的垫子，坐了上去。  
他的第二次发情期如约而至，飞荡过来的路上他都尽量让自己保持在空中，避免在地面上留下信息素的味道。  
Peter扯掉了面罩，松开了战衣，空气中的尘埃呛得他咳嗽了几声。  
虽然环境恶劣了些，但这个他在两周前追踪一个盗窃团伙时无意间发现的地方已是他能找到的最安全的藏身之地了。  
身体愈发地热了，那个神秘的感觉在渐渐苏醒中。  
于是他打开背包，换上宽松的T恤与运动裤，取出一包准备好的针剂，打开了其中一支向手臂扎了下去。  
这一个月里他做了非常多关于抑制发情的准备工作，不仅买遍了市场上所有他买得起的抑制剂，还利用化学实验课时优化加强了抑制剂的浓度。  
为了防止失效，他还偷偷调制了麻醉剂以备抑制剂无效时可以让自己昏迷过整个发情期……  
然而半个小时过去了，在一地废弃的针筒中，Peter无助地抱紧了自己的身体。  
无效……全部都无效，不管是针剂还是口服，Peter已经用完了所有他准备的药物，那些抑制剂进入身体后多则一两分钟，短则几秒甚至瞬间便失去了功效。  
连可以放倒一头大象剂量的麻醉剂也对他没有一点作用。  
Peter难受得全身冒汗，清醒地感受到情潮汹涌袭来时黑洞般的欲望。  
四肢百骸酥痒难耐得如同毒瘾发作般痛苦。  
“没办法了，只能试试那个了……”  
咬着牙从背包里拿出了一根硅胶制作的成人玩具，那是他最后的希望了……  
“老天，希望它能管用吧。”  
虽然羞耻感让他有点没法直视这个玩意，但身体的急切需求已经顾不了那么多了。  
Peter躺在病床上，将早已湿透的裤子褪到膝盖处，侧身躺着，闭着眼睛把成人玩具从双腿间推了进去。  
粗大的玩意儿穿过没有经过扩张的甬道带来撕裂般痛感。  
Peter痛苦地哼出声，眼泪都要逼出来了。  
他闭上眼睛，一手握住自己的分身套弄，另一手抓住玩具的底端缓缓抽插，可是笨拙的手法却没法让身体得到安慰与满足……  
“为什么……为什么……呵……啊……”  
Peter更加用力地插拔起来，他急切地想要缓解发情的痛苦，但横冲直撞的刺激好像除了疼痛并没有起到什么作用。  
疼痛逼着他松开了自己的手，他没有力气把玩具拔出来了，。  
无力地躺在床上，大口喘着气。  
只能硬挺过去了吗？真是好难受啊……  
咦，什么时候天气开始变得冷了……我怎么感觉，有点困？  
太好了，快点让我睡着吧，睡着了就不用承受这一些了……  
“咚！咚！咚！咚！”突然响起急促的敲门声吓得Peter差点从床上掉下来。他捂住嘴巴不敢出声。  
“Kid，你在里面吗？是我，开门……”  
门外的声音，好像，竟然是……Mr. Stark？！  
“他怎么会到这里的？”Peter一片慌乱中想起来，“该死，战衣上果然还有我没找到的追踪器……”  
可是，自己现在这个样子，怎么可以让Mr. Stark看到，如果他进来，是不是又会……不行！Peter摇了摇头。  
理智地想，那样的事情，不应该再发生了……  
“Kid，开门！我知道你在里面。”声音听起来有些急促和不安。  
“不，不！Mr. Stark，我……呃，我有点麻烦，现在不方便，你，还是走吧……”Peter感觉越来越冷了，他直觉应该起身找个东西顶住门，但身体却好似瘫软的水泥般沉重。  
“咚咚咚！”Tony敲门的声音继续刺激着他的神经。  
“请你离开吧！”  
“不，Kid，相信我，你并不知道自己现在遇到了什么样的麻烦……”  
沉默了一会儿。  
“轰——”地一下，本就破旧的门被一脚踹开了。  
Tony一进屋便如他意料之中闻到了浓烈的香气。幸好注射过小剂量的特殊抑制剂，能帮助他在高浓度的信息素中保持住理性。  
他看到了满地的针筒，少年躺在病床上无力地喘息，脸色煞白。  
皱了皱眉迅速冲了过去，往Peter手腕上套上一个手环。  
按了一下手环上一个圆形的按钮，上方浮出的一排数据。  
如他所料，红细胞果然开始下降。  
“Mr. Stark……你……”Peter不明白他在做什么，他本能想抽回手。  
但是自己现在别说蜘蛛力量了，连推开他的力气都没有……  
“Kid，你听我说，我不想伤害你，只是现在情况很危急……”  
Tony话说到一半，被Peter语无伦次的话打断了。  
“求你，别……对不起……对不起……我，我能挺过去……”  
他的话语让Tony心烦意乱，什么意思？他又要拒绝我吗？  
“别说对不起……你没有做错什么。”Tony释放出信息素安抚他。“我明白你的意思，只是……”  
他一时不知该从何开始解释，也不知道该怎么开口告诉他接下来会发生的事情……  
得到信息素的安抚，Peter感觉难忍的情潮得到了些许舒缓。  
可是冰冷的感觉还是一丝一丝地在抽走他的力气。  
“我好冷……”  
“坚持一下，会好起来的！”  
Tony看了眼仍在下降的数值，他叹了口气，心一横，爬到了床上。  
老旧的病床发出吱哑的声响。  
Peter感到他魁梧的身体笼罩到了自已身上，似乎意识到了即将发生什么。  
“别……”他本能地想推开他，明明已经想好了，不能再给Mr. Stark添麻烦了……  
“别怕，我不是想伤害你……”Tony往下看到Peter他赤裸的下身，因发情而挺立的秀气分身还有双腿间露出一小截硅胶玩具的底部……瞳孔瞬间放大。  
“不要……”眼泪流出了男孩的眼眶。  
即使那人是他确认喜欢的人，亦是他最近反复梦中见了无数次的那个人。  
可这样的情景难免让他觉得自已像是任人宰割的羔羊。  
顾不得男孩的拒绝，Tony施放出信息素压制住他。  
被信息素压制无法动弹的Peter感到全身都在发抖，说不清楚是寒冷还是害怕。  
Tony被他的样子吓到了。  
“对不起，Kid。”他没想到他竟然会有这么大的反应。  
除了道歉，他也不知该如何为自已现的行为进行辩解，生平第一次觉得自已像个强奸犯。  
他收回了压制，继续施以安抚，可是男孩拒不配合的样子又让他担心他的安危  
明明只是想要救他，没想到男孩对他竟会有这样的误会。  
Tony感觉仿佛有一只小小的猫爪在心脏上狠狠地挠下一道道印子，痛极了的感觉。  
他不明白自己为什么会对这个孩子就这么放不下。  
为了他飞越半个地球赶回来，为了他几乎彻夜监视追踪器的行踪。看到他没有前往学校的方向走就一路开车追踪到这里……  
即使面对男孩接二连三的拒绝，可他却完全没有办法对他生气，要知道这个世界上从来没有人敢这样拒绝他的。  
他忍不住抱住了他……  
Peter感到眼泪糊住了他的眼睛，意识有些越糊，他不明白Mr. Stark为什么又要这样做，又为什么要和他道歉。  
突然他感觉到自已的双唇贴上了两片温暖的东西。  
仍含着泪水的眼睛吃惊地睁大，看到Tony的眼睛离得他这么近。  
他一直觉得Mr. Stark的眼睛美得好像装进了整个的宇宙……  
温热的舌头小心翼翼地拂过自已的唇间，他不由自主地张开嘴迎接他的进入……  
Peter本能意识到，那件他其实渴望发生，但不希望发生的事情，似乎已经在所难免地会发生了。  
终究还是敌不过本能的需求，他放弃了心里的纠结与挣扎，顺从地闭上了眼睛。  
在缠绵的亲吻中，所有的理智，道德，禁忌与罪恶全都丢去了一边。  
两个人尽情地释放出信息素互相缠绕。  
Peter感到如火的欲望自体内喷涌而出，与身体冰冷的感觉互相消融。  
Tony扯掉了Peter挂在膝盖处的裤子，然后动手解开了自已的皮带……  
他分开他的双腿，小心翼翼地把那根不及自已粗大的玩具抽了出来扔在一边，  
尽量有了成人玩具的扩张，但Tony在进入的时候还是尽可能地轻缓温柔。  
再一次进入男孩潮湿紧致的身体，Tony有一种失而复得的满足，  
尽管他知道自已不该这么想，可是，他已顾不得那么多了  
每一次深深的刺入都带来如潮水一般漫长无边的快感，Peter像缺氧许久的鱼儿回到了水中大口大口地吸吐着气息。  
他无力地扶着Tony的肩膀，双腿也不知何时紧紧缠上了他的身体。  
高潮的感觉来得又快又猛烈，一阵痉挛过后，他睁开眼睛看到Tony的脸在他正上方，那双漂亮得不像话的眼睛正含着爱怜与担忧凝视着他。  
这一定是在做梦，他再次闭上了眼睛。  
Tony感受到男孩后穴剧烈地收缩，缓缓地放慢了节奏。  
只是潘多拉的魔盒已经打开，他仍还有未完成的使命。  
稍作停顿后继续持续地深入，再深入，终于他再次找到了那个神秘的入口。  
挺腰顶开那里，在成结的高潮中，Tony恍然感觉自已早已被层层外壳包裹的心，剥落出一块柔软的所在……  
“啊！”承受不住的体内成结带来的剧烈快感，Peter止不住大声地尖叫出来。  
…


End file.
